A Phone Call Away
by Key Taiven
Summary: I'm not sure what I'm getting into by doing this, or actually by just sleeping with you last night - and I don't even know if that bomb was meant for you, maybe it was just some terrorist looking to destroy a random school. But if you need help.. Call me.
1. The Meeting

_"Two single hearts on fire, currently on the wire."_

The lyrics bounced off of the walls as sweat covered bodies moved against each other like an ocean wave. One person in particular stuck out. A red head dressed in a graphic tee covered by a black jacket zipped up to mid torso, sporting plain dark blue jeans and converse.

The twenty-one year old wasn't new to the club scene; he had been coming to this place for years with a false ID, but now that he was of age he knew he didn't have to be as careful as he had been in previous years.

His name was Sasori and he was on the lookout for someone to spend his night with, though most of the women there were too sleazy for his tastes. They were almost all wearing what seemed to be an inch of makeup and were almost completely fake.

"_As inhibitions fade, a focused moment made._

_Bruises and Bitemarks say, takes one to bring the pain._

_Passion lies in screams of ecstatic dreams._

_You're in a place for fear, lips are for biting here."_

The multicolored lights flashed over the bodies of people, but his eyes were caught by blond moving closer to himself. After seeing such a beautiful color, he waited for them to move closer. Once the person had walked beside him, clearly heading towards the bar, Sasori grabbed their arm, pulling them against his chest.

To Sasori's surprise the blond didn't put up a struggle as he greedily pressed his lips to the petal soft ones that belonged to the mysterious man. The lips moved in sync as the bodies around them paid no attention to the strangers.

The red head who had initiated the kiss chose to dive further, biting at those mysterious lips of the feminine, yet gorgeous male in his arms. The lips parted easily, allowing access to the moist cavern. The male's tongue soon dove in, exploring every inch of the mouth. He couldn't seem to get enough of this intoxicating taste.

After what seemed like minutes passed the kiss was broken, a thin line of saliva still attaching the two until it broke due to the pants for missing air.

"Sasori."

"Deidara."

"_Let's make this moment worth the while, let's kill the night and go down in style.  
>Feel the magic rise?<em>

_We're plotting our demise of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl."_

The two swapped names, Sasori wrapping his arms around tonight's toy. He led the other through the crowd, shoving several nearly nude bodies out of his way in the process.

After finally breaking free from the crowd, moving was a lot simpler and the red head could now fully see the trophy he had been graced with. The blond, _Deidara_, wasn't wearing nearly as skimpy of clothing as a lot of the other people had been.

He wore a tight shirt that stopped just at the top of his skinny jeans, showing the skin of his stomach whenever his hips swayed during his walk. Sasori couldn't resist sliding the hand on the blond's hip down to ass. He squeezed, receiving a lidded gaze from the other.

He took that as encouragement and moved more quickly until he stopped at a locked door with "**Four**" scrawled on it unceremoniously. Pulling a key from his front pocket, Sasori slipped the key into the hole, turning it left then right before pushing the wooden door open.

"_You bring the ropes and chains. I'll bring the pills and games  
>I can show you pain, and make you say my name~."<em>

Without a single word being said, Deidara walked through the doorway and into the dimly lit room. Sasori followed behind, removing the key then closing and locking the door behind him. He dropped the keys then grabbed a hold of the blond, pulling his body against his own. Sasori was sure the other could feel his growing erection.

With a satisfied smirk, the red head kissed the slightly shorter male just as roughly as he had the first time, though this one had traces of lust and need in it as well. It was only moments before their tongues started to dance in a battle of dominance. Only another couple of moments were needed before the winner was clear.

Sasori pushed his tongue back into the blond's mouth, exploring as he had before. Deidara let out a light moan as their bodies were pressed closer together. He put his arms around the slightly taller man's neck, gaining leverage to press back into the kiss. He lightly sucked on the appendage in his mouth, encouraging the other more than he already had.

The two strangers continued their embrace for a moment longer before both had to pull back for air, the taller of the two caught his breath then began to trail kisses down to the other's pale neck where he began to bite and suck on the soft skin. Soon there were dark marks covering the expanse of his neck. Sasori pulled back from the hot blond, scooping him up easily enough.

Deidara couldn't have weighed over one hundred and thirty pounds. Said light-weight was deposited on the tall bed just as quickly as he had been lifted. Sasori moved on top of him, straddling his waist; soon the tight shirt covering his chest was ripped in two by impatient hands, causing a gasp to leave the slightly swollen lips, "_Sasori~_"

"_You will believe my lies that I'm not like other guys.  
>That sparkle in my eyes is part of my disguise~."<em>

There was a tangle of limbs as the bodies moved together as if it were an intricate dance to their own rhythm. Though the two could still hear the bass from the music being played not too far away they went at their own pace, however fast it may be. Sasori showed only mild surprise by Deidara's navel piercing. Hooking his fingers in the hoop, he gave a light tub, taking one of the already perk nipples into his mouth as well. It only took a couple of moments before the blond was moaning the red head's name beneath him. Squirming and begging for more, he wanted to be touched.

Who was Sasori to deny that?

Sasori hovered over the shirtless figure on the rented bed, gazing at him with unmatched lust. But first he had to take in all of this, soak in the moment. He took note of the golden blond hair around his head, resembling a sun in the dim room. His hooded eyes were a bright crystal blue fogged over with need and lust. His face was flushed red and already a thin layer of sweat covered his blemish-free skin, his saliva moistened lips had become swollen from the intense kissing.

Sasori soon leaned down again, capturing those lips and biting into the lower one to ask for entrance before pushing his tongue through the two. He began exploring once more though soon became restless and chose to explore the body below him as well.

Hands moved down the soft yet slightly toned body, his hands brushed down his chest then down to his stomach. Sasori could feel the non too prominent muscles beneath his hands. He soon went further, though was stopped at the hem of the other's jeans. He began working on unbuttoning them as soft moans were muffled by the kiss they shared.

After finally getting the button done he pulled away from the kiss, leaving Deidara to gasp in need of air.

"_You're in a place for fear, lips are for biting here.  
>Let's make this moment worth the while, let's kill the night and go down in style."<em>

Soon after, all of their clothing and accessories were removed and tossed from the bed in random directions. This left two nude figures in the now steamy room, both eager for more contact from the other body.

Deidara's hands were roaming over the stronger male's chest, tracing the shapes and divots of it down to his stomach. Soon though, his hands were halted by the red head. The blond found himself being flipped onto his stomach, his hands held behind his back by the other. His face was pushed into the pillows which were uncomfortably warm from all of the friction and heat in the air.

Sasori reached for the pieces of shirt that were still on the bed, wrapping them around the blond's wrists to hold them behind his back so he could use both of his own hands without having to worry.

Hands moved down Deidara's back until they made contact with his ass; he squeezed at the two muscles before pushing an unprepared finger into his entrance. A strained moan slipped out of the male's throat as yet another of the unprepared digets was added to the mixture. The blond's hips were lifted by Sasori's free hand. Said blond moved so his cheek was rested on the pillow. Now he could breathe without as much difficulty.

A few light moans slipped from Deidara's mouth as the red head continued his ministrations. He rubbed inside of the blond, stretching with the two digits as he thrusted them inside the heat. A loud gasp became audible once Sasori pressed his fingers into his prostate; he continued to do so enjoying hearing the breathy moans from Deidara.

After a couple of minutes the two fingers were finally removed from the blond. Sasori continued to hold the blond's hips up, he situated himself so he was leaning over said blond. Chest to back. He was growing impatient with this game though.

Sasori bit at the back of Deidara's neck, receiving a gasp of pleasure and pain in return. That fueled the elder as he continued to nip at the skin, leaving more bitemarks. Without much warning at all Sasori pulled the hips closer to his groin before thrusting into the other's tight heat, releasing a pleasured moan of his own.

Deidara's eyes flew open and a loud pained moan fell from his mouth. With no lubricant and only mild stretching pain shot up his spine and bombarded his brain in waves.

"_Feel the magic rise?  
>We're plotting our demise of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl."<em>

The red head left no time for adjustment as he pulled out then swiftly pushed back in, the grip on Deidara's hips tightened to the point where there were sure to be bruises in the shape of his hands the next day.

The thrusting motion continued only a few more times before a loud moan from the male in the passive position, "_Do it again~" _the voice pleaded loud enough to be heard of the steady creaking of springs the bed was producing in reaction to their vigorous activity. Sasori quickly obliged, pulling out of the heat then quickly thrusting back in. He was sure to aim for the same place and knew he had hit spot dead on when a lusty moan came from the male beneath him.

Sasori continued this, pulling out and thrusting back in to hit the other's prostate. Deidara let out a pleased moan each time, the sweat and precum were working as a lubricant to lessen the hard friction the red head's thrusts were causing, bringing more pleasure to both parties - more for one than the other though.

All too soon Sasori could feel the walls tightening around his weeping member. He gripped the now trembling hips and dove in further, reaching deeper inside the blond than he had before. Sasori ground his hips against the male he was holding onto so firmly, wanting this moment to last as long as it could.

Finally reaching the highest point of pleasure, Deidara could hold back no longer and released on the sheets beneath him with a final moan of pure ecstasy. The walls tightened even more around the red head's erection that however, didn't stop him from continuing his thrusts into the other until he was ready.

It didn't take long before he did come though. The red head pushed into the still contracting walls a final time, spilling his load as deep into the panting male as he could manage. Sasori collapsed on top of the male, his eyes closed. Both were panting as they were doing their best to catch their breath and get down from their sex induced high.

"_You're in a place for fear, lips are for biting here.  
>Let's make this moment worth the while, let's kill the night and go down in style.<br>Feel the magic rise?  
>We're plotting our demise of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl~"<em>

After both had calmed and their chests weren't moving as fast, Sasori moved and pulled out of the male smaller male. He rolled off of the blond and closed his eyes wearily.

He was thirsty but didn't want to have to move. So that could just wait until the morning.

"Bastard..." Deidara muttered still breathing heavily, "Undo my hands, un..." His eyes were closed and he was facing the opposite direction from where the red head was laying. Frustrated with the lack of an answer, the blond turned his head to look at the other.

He was surprised to find that said red head was already asleep, and soundly at that. A small smile tugged at the blond's lips as he watched the now steady rise and fall of his probable one-night-stand's chest. Though his hands behind his back were beginning to become a bit uncomfortable it didn't stop him from being beyond dead tired.

Deidara let out a tired yawn and closed his eyes. He decided he would just give the man hell in the morning for doing this to him. The blond slowly drifted off into a peaceful, yet uncomfortable slumber.

-x-

Deidara woke up to a face looming over him. He jumped in surprise then calmed once he realized it was the red head from last night, Sasori. His almond shaped eyes narrowed, since the other didn't move off of him, even after he had woken up.

"What are you doing? Get off, un."

The red head smirked but reached around the other to untie his wrists, "What? Did you want me to leave you there? Nude and vulnerable for the next person to rent out this room? Because I could, if those are the type of things your into,"

Deidara scoffed.

"Don't be stupid, _Sasori no Danna_, un. I'd never _dream _of allowing someone other than you fuck me so crudely," He shoved the red head off of him with a quick push to the stomach; also successfully making him fall from the bed. A smirk danced at the corners of the blond's mouth as he sat up, the covers pooling around his waist.

Sasori's eyes narrowed as he stood up from the thick carpeted floor, brushing his hands over his nude chest as if to rid it of dust. "Brat, you were a lot more passive last night,"

"And you were a lot sexier last night, un."

"Oh really? Eager to see how sexy the morning after sex can be?" he asked with a slight husky tone to his voice. Sasori moved back onto the bed, pushing the blond back down with a domineering hand to his chest and a sneer on his face. He didn't take kindly to being shoved around. Not even by a blond as attractive as the one now beneath him.

He paused and cocked his eyebrow in a questioning way, "No, I'm not, un. I'd much rather get up. You know, I do have to get to Uni sometime today. Preferably with enough time to go home and shower and still get to class on time. Speaking of which, what time is it?"

The red head gave an unhappy sigh, remembering he had classes to get to as well. He slid of the blond and began to search for his jacket that had been discarded the previous night. Finally finding it, he pulled a cell phone from the inside pocket, flipping the phone open he noticed several missed call and two text messages, all from his friend Kisame. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He didn't have anything of importance today. Did he?

"Time, un?"

"Oh, nearly noon." He replied distantly as he looked over the two texts, both were telling him to call him, so it must have been something important.

"What? Noon! I missed my art class!" the blond shot up from his laying position then hissed, "Fuck..." Gathering himself, he stood and began to pick up his discarded clothing, stopping only at his ruined shirt, "Give me your jacket, un. I'm in a hurry!"

There was no response as the red head held the cell phone to his ear after dialing Kismet's number in his cell. The red head wasn't in the mood to deal with the brat right now so he simply didn't reply, nor did he hand him the jacket. Maybe the news involved this kid too, so keeping him here for a moment longer seemed like a good idea.

It was only a few moments before Deidara could hear some voice on the other side of Sasori's conversation shouting in distress.

"Calm down, Kisame. I'm sure it was just an acci- what? Which class was it? Really? Okay... thanks for telling me..." The red snapped the phone shut then looked at the fuming blond and his outstretched hand, still waiting for the jacket.

"What school do you go to?"

"What's that have to do with anything, un?"

"Answer the question, brat."

Deidara's eyes narrowed at being called brat again but he answered none the less, "I go to Ichiraku University."

"Then your classes are canceled for a while, as are mine. Someone planted a bomb last night and it went off at ten this morning."

His face blanched, "What..? I would've been there... Where was it, un?"

"Mr. Sarutobi's art class."

Deidara's face paled further as he whispered, "That's my class, un..."

* * *

><p>AN: And here's the first chapter of my fic! I have up to chapter three typed but I won't be posting number two until I'm ungrounded and get to finish typing chapter four!

And Happy birthday, Carlie~ :D


	2. A Single Action

_"Then your classes are canceled for a while, as are mine. Someone planted a bomb last night and it went off at ten this morning."_

_His face blanched, "What..? I would've been there... Where was it, un?"_

_"Mr. Sarutobi's art class."_

_Deidara's face paled further as he whispered, "That's my class, un..."_

-x-

Sasori gave a sigh and a nod, showing that he had heard the blond. He ran his pale fingers through his messy crimson hair; he wasn't sure what to do now. He had no real attachment to the blond other than the school they went to. Hell, he hadn't even seen the boy in the school before. So really he had no reason to want to help him. But seeing Deidara so... unlike he had been before he had heard the news made him want to do just that, help him.

"I'm not sure what I'm getting into by doing this, or actually by just sleeping with you last night - and I don't even know if that bomb was meant for you, maybe it was just some terrorist looking to destroy a random school. But if you need help..." The red headed male turned to look through the drawers next to the bed and pulled out a black pen. He grabbed the blond's hand and scribbled a series of numbers on it. "Call me."

Deidara looked at the numbers with dead eyes. He still couldn't believe it - he pretty much owed his life to this near stranger. Deidara's thoughts were drifting in and out of the current moment, but he managed to give a slight nod, "All right, un.. I will. Thank you,"

Both males had finished dressing, and in the end Sasori did give the other his jacket because the shirt really was un-salvageable and in two separate pieces.

They both parted ways after exiting the building, the elder by car and the teen chose to simply walk. His apartment wasn't too far from the club anyway. Only three blocks, or at least that was what he had told the red head after he had been offered a ride home. Really there were about ten blocks to walk, unless he cut through a few alleys, which he didn't plan on doing. He hadn't told the red head - for one reason, he didn't need the elder's charity, and from which direction he had left in he was heading for the opposite direction that he would be walking in anyway.

The blond rubbed at the back of his head in an agitated way after realizing just how messy his normally perfect hair was. He quickly pulled it up into a low ponytail and continued on his way.

The streets weren't the safest in the East part of town, not even during the day. But living in the East was a lot better than living in the South part of town where shootings and rape were a daily occurrence, not to mention everything was grimy and disgusting. Sure, the East wasn't as clean as the North or West, but Deidara called the scruffy neighborhood his home.

Deidara's eyes drifted to the opposite side of the street to glance at the group of men wearing plain orange bandannas around their right arms walking in the opposite direction without giving him a second glance. A small smile lit up the blond's face as he continued his walk in the direction of his apartment.

He stepped over one of the rails of the railroad and walked along, hopping from tie to tie until reaching the next street over from the one he had just been on. He stepped over the other rail and continued down the new street. The blond knew exactly where he was going, but with no school he didn't need to be anywhere too quickly.

Then it hit him: he could go spend the day with one of his closest friends!

The blond moved a bit quicker, down the street, make a left and follow that street all the way to the end, turn down yet another one and finally he had visual of the seven story tall building. Sure, it wasn't the fanciest apartment building around, but Deidara could afford it with the pay he received weekly from his job as a waiter in the West. He actually made enough money to live in the West, but he found moving and being so far from his friends that lived in the same complex to be too much of a hassle.

Deidara entered the building and was greeted by an overly friendly attendant standing behind the desk that ran across the length of the right wall. He waved to the woman before going to the elevator and pressing the button that would bring the elevator down to the ground level. Tapping an impatient foot, he crossed his arms as he watched the numbers along the top light up.

_Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One._ Deidara counted along with the numbers until finally the doors in front of him opened up, allowing him to step into the empty elevator.

The doors slid shut and the teen pressed the button for the sixth floor before leaning against the back wall, figuring he deserved a small rest. Surprisingly enough he wasn't too sore from last night, but he was aware of just how bright all of the hickeys on his neck had to be. His eyes closed for only a small moment before a ding announcing that he was on his floor made him open them again.

He stepped out as the doors slid closed behind him. Deidara moved down the hall in a daze, now that he was getting closer to his home he wanted to shower so badly, put on clean clothes, eat, then have a nap. Then possibly visit his friends afterward; then again, maybe he would just call the albino. He would probably say something about him being a whore again.

Pulling a set of keys from his pocket, Deidara walked over a door with the number 21 above the frame, slipping the key in the lock and unlocking the door. He pushed the door in and all most as soon as he did a small tumbleweed colored cat jumped on his leg, digging it's nails into the jean fabric.

The blond just rolled his eyes, detaching the kitten from his leg, "Katsu, haven't we discussed this, un? You don't need to jump on everything that comes through the front door." The cat let out a loud meow as Deidara shut the door behind him.

"Yeah, yeah. Food, I know."

Deidara carried the brown cat to the small kitchen and sat him on the counter while he got down a can of cat food. He opened the can and sat it in front of the animal before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

Locking the front door as he walked passed it, he left the bathroom door open in case Katsu wanted to go to the bedroom after he finished eating. Deidara undressed quickly and pulled his hair down to look at himself in the mirror.

_Damn... Sasori... how many times did you bite me, un? _There were red bite marks and hickeys nearly covering all of his neck - when did the red head even do that? His mind couldn't seem to bring that to the front of his mind at the moment, and with a light sigh he ran his fingers over the sensitive skin. His eyes closed as he pictured the red head being the one to touch his neck; quickly enough, he snapped himself out of the fantasy.

He shook his head, frustrated with himself, then turned to the shower, turning the knob nearly all the way to the far left. Deidara ran a brush through his hair until he noticed stream coming out of the shower. With a grateful smile he slipped behind the curtain and under the water with a groan of pleasure. He definitely needed this. His muscles felt sore and worn out from last night - why did he even do that?

Mostly it was a spur of the moment type thing, he would never do something like that outside of that situation. Then again, it could have been the person. Deidara couldn't even say that the red head wasn't one of the most attractive people he had ever met. Along with that he would happily sleep with the red head again. He lifted his hand to look at the smeared numbers, this time committing them to memory. He knew it would do best to memorize them. Especially if this did end up being some sort of attack at him.

Running the series of numbers through his mind over and over again, Deidara began to wash his long blond hair. He ran his lithe fingers through the strands, untangling it as he went.

His eyes closed once he had finished cleaning his golden locks, another smile on his face. Despite what had happened, he was in a good mood now. The shower had efficiently done it's job. He then began to wash the rest of his body, taking a little bit longer to scrub the fully memorized numbers from his hand.

Once Deidara had finished his shower and shut the water off, he slid the shower curtain open and stepped onto the mat on the floor, reaching over to grab a white towel from the counter opposite him. He dried his hair first, taking longer than he normally would have, just to make sure no water would drip from it. He then moved on to dry the water still streaming down his frame.

After he was completely dry, he put the towel around his neck then proceeded to pad into his bedroom and search for some new clothes to put on for the remainder of the day. It ended up being a simple tee advertising a random concert and a pair of jeans. Comfy enough. The blond brushed his hair out and plopped down on the bed.

_What was I even doing? It's like nothing even happened... Just a regular day of no school._

He let out an annoyed groan and laid back on the bed, his legs still hanging off the edge. Deidara ran his fingers through his damp hair in frustration. What should he do?

At that a loud growl ripped through the air. Well, first order of business. Eat.

He walked the short distance to the kitchen and began the easy task of making instant ramen in the microwave. Removing the now steaming bowel, he sat at the square table he had pushed up against the furthest wall in the kitchen to make it seem like there was more space.

The apartment was dead silent, and honestly, the blond didn't know what to do about it. Normally he would entertain himself with some television or turn on the radio. But even those things seemed like they would just bring on a headache.

Deidara soon finished his meal and threw the trash away. Giving up hope of finding a way to not be bored and still have silence, Deidara went to his room and without giving it much though picked up the red head's jacket, slipping it on over his shirt.

A few minutes later he was down exactly one floor and in front of his friend's door, knocking his fist on the wood.

_Knock, knock, knock..._

Deidara waited, wondering how long it would take for the albino to answer the door–

_Bang! Crash!_

"Fuck! Who the hell is it?"

"Hidan, open the door, it's me. Deidara." He stated matter of factly, crossing his arms before adding, "You know, the only person that ever visits you."

The door was yanked open. A silver haired, violet eyed, crazed, psychopath with an upside down triangle in a circle on a necklace around his neck, was standing there, "Blondie! Welcome to my humble abode~! And for the fucking record. I have _so_ many more people than just you visit! I've got chicks by the boatload!"

"Stop lying to yourself, idiot."

Deidara stepped in, pushing passed the shirtless albino and into the messy apartment. "Ever heard of cleaning, un?"

"Hmm... yeah, I heard it was something bitches do during their spare time."

The blond stared at the 'religious' man and quickly gave up, rolling his eyes. "That's exactly what it is." Deidara moved through the mess, kicking at week old take-out and pizza boxes, dirty laundry and whatever else was in his way until plopping down on the moderately clean couch.

-x-

It was nearly and hour into their pointless bickering and chatter before the topic of the school was actually brought up. By none other than the blond, Deidara.

"Hidan, you heard about the school, right?"

"No shit, Holmes! Everyone and their fucking mother has! Some jackass planted a bomb in the art room! Killed a bunch of people and that teacher!"

Deidara was silent.

"No worries though, they're with our savior Jashin now!" The Jashinist grinned, assuring Deidara that everything was all right. Which it clearly wasn't. "Wait a mother fucking second!" The blond grimaced, knowing what was coming next, "Don't you have that class at the time the... Shit! Are you alive! Am I fucking hallucinating again?"

Hidan lurched at the blond, pinning him to the sofa easily. He touched his face, his hair, and even went as far as to pat the male's chest.

Deidara felt like smashing his head, no... Hidan's head into a wall. "Hidan... yes, I'm real! And no, I _still_ don't have boobs. Give it up all ready!" He gave the albino the same treatment he had given to the red head this morning and pushed him from on top of him, making him land on the trash on the floor.

The Jashinist laughed at his blond friend. "Okay, okay! I'll accept that you little fucker! For now anyway!" He grinned, standing back up, brushing the debris from his nude torso before planting himself back on his previous seat on the couch.

Deidara laughed at the other and shook his head, "You're such an idiot, Hidan!"

The two teens continued on with their play and laughing until Deidara finally realized just how late it was getting, "Hey Hidan, I think it's about time that I head home, don't you think?"

"Seriously~? But blondie! I was just starting to enjoy your company!" He slurred out after lowering a bear can from his lips. Deidara shook his head, not having partaken in drinking himself, even once offered.

"Yeah, get some sleep tonight, all right?" The blond smiled and stood up, clearing himself a path to the front door. "I'll see you later, okay?" The Jashinist nodded and went back to drinking, not really hearing anything that came from the blond's mouth.

Said blond shook his head and made his way back up to his own _clean _apartment, their conversation running through his head. _Killed a bunch of people and the teacher..._

"_Dammit..." _He muttered under his breath.

-x-

Deidara was woken up by the sound of Katsu meowing loudly and the sound of a fist pounding on the front door. He blinked, completely confused by this. It didn't sound pleasant at all though. Biting into his lower lip, he scrambled up and stumbled to the door as quickly as he could manage. Leaning forward he looked through the peep-hole only to see black. Someone had their hand over it...

He cursed as the banging suddenly stopped, only to be replaced by the door's handle shaking. Who ever it was was trying to break in. Which meant this wasn't a pleasant middle of the night type of visit.

The blond rushed back to his room and pulled on a pair of jeans, a tee-shirt and a jacket, being sure to slide his cell phone into his pocket as well. He shoved his bare feet in a pair of sneakers and looked around before grabbing the hissing cat who only sank his claws into Deidara's arm. Deidara payed no mind though, his only thoughts were about escape. For the both of them.

Running out of his room, passed the front door and into the living room, he opened the sliding door and went out onto the balcony. He cursed at the strong winds whipped his ponytail around his face. Deidara glanced over the cement railing, six stories from the ground. Luckily enough though, Hidan's apartment was the one directly below him. He put one foot over the railing, followed by the other so he was standing on the opposite side, facing the inside of the house. In one hand he held the kitten, with the other he clutched the railing tightly.

Just as the front door swung open, Deidara managed to maneuver himself down, dropping Katsu onto the balcony beneath him before dropping himself. Both landed unharmed, but the cat was still hissing and letting out loud growls; it was clear that he didn't like the situation or the people in _his_ house.

Deidara once again ignored the tumbleweed colored cat and picked him back up, pushing the glass sliding door open while silently thanking Hidan and Hidan's god for the albino never locking anything other than his precious car.

He hesitated to listen to the voices coming from his apartment, tuning out his cat as well.

"Fuck! Where did he go? I know he was in here!"

"Idiot! Didn't you see him go over the edge? The bastard probably killed himself."

Deidara could hear movement and someone stepping onto the balcony. "I don't see a body down there! But I do hear an annoying ass cat. Wait... Boss, are these on every apartment? These balcony things?"

A new, more quiet voice spoke, "Yes,"

After that Deidara bolted inside the trashed room, sliding the glass door shut as quietly as he could manage so that the men above didn't hear it.

He noted the passed out Jashinist on the couch and didn't bother to wake him, Deidara went to the bathroom and sat the cat down on the floor before quickly closing it. He know Katsu and Hidan didn't like each other, Hidan claiming the cat mocked his god while Katsu always dug his nails into Hidan's legs. But dammit, he couldn't care for the hissing cat right now!

Deidara quickly, but silently closed the door, rushing out the front door of the apartment only to hear heavy boots on the floor above him.

They were on the move as well.

The blond artist's mind went blank as he ran; he ran to the emergency stairs, throwing the door open and bolting down nearly five flights of stairs before reaching the ground floor, short of breath. He gasped for air, his heart pounding in his chest as if his own had been replaced with that of a hummingbird's.

Not paying attention to the receptionist, Deidara ran through the front doors of the building and into the awaiting arms of a larger male, his arms encircling the blond before his mind even registered the new body. "Got ya."

* * *

><p>And finally here is the second chapter of A Phone Call Away. Also, since I was in a hurry to post the first chapter I forgot to properly thank my Beta, <strong>ItachiXSasukeXForever<strong>. As I've said before, thanks for beta-ing my fic!

I also figured that I should do some sort of disclaimer, since hey, we all know that if I was a real author or wanted profit from this fic that I would definitely be posting on . Anywho, I do not own Sasori or Deidara, along with any other non-OC's that may or may not appear in this fic. The songs in both this chapter and the last chapter I also do not own. The first being Bruises and Bitemarks by Good With Grenades. The next being a translated version of Red by The GazettE.

**DeeaE **and** Desaicedancer**, thank you for reviewing and the rest of you who followed/favorited!


	3. Savior

_Not paying attention to the receptionist or for lack of a better term, lack of, Deidara ran through the front doors of the building and into the awaiting arms of a larger male, his arms encircling the blond before his mind even registered the new body. "Got ya."_

-x-

Deidara's eyes widened. Why hadn't he realized that taking the back way, - or hell, even jumping out of a first or second story window - would have been smarter than running straight through the front. That was just plain stupid mistake; he scolded himself furiously, _Idiot!_

The blond was lifted up, still held close to the grungy looking man, "You're light, Blondie. What are you, anorexic?" The man asked, almost as if he were trying to start an everyday conversation while he carried the now struggling blond over to a car. He kicked, punched, and even attempted biting the man, yet nothing seemed to faze him in the least, and that only proved to make Deidara struggle even more. The man nodded to another man in the front seat, and the trunk swung open. Deidara was tossed into the small trunk of a black Nissan 350Z; and, before the swoosh of the top being closed over him, the man gave a short, mocking wave.

He hit the metal above him several times after he was enclosed in the small space, _punch, _"Fuck!" _punch, _"Dammit, un!" _punch, _"Let me out! I didn't do anything to you guys!"

Then the jolt of the car beginning to move down the road began, though that didn't make him stop his pounding on the top of the confining trunk.

He couldn't stop, and soon his attempts became more and more desperate as he began to kick his feet as well. Yet nothing seemed to move. The only thing that happened was the music in the car turned up, as if to block out his noises.

_Unn... I can't feel my hands... is it getting smaller in here..? No... I'm just imagining that, right? Of course that's it... Why would they come after... me…? What is that _smell_, it's like...water._

Deidara clutched his sore hand to his chest; looking at it, he couldn't help but think that it was broken... His mind was racing though - the closest body of water; what was it called? His mind was drawing a blank, he couldn't think of the name of the lake. Then, a more important subject popped into his mind. Was he going to die?

-x-

Now, the red head didn't have a clue as to what was going on with the boy that had been fluttering around in his mind constantly since their separation this morning. All he could hope for was that he was okay and not in any trouble, and that the blond would have sense enough to call if he did get into some form of trouble. Though the teen seemed rash, he probably never thought of the consequences of his actions before doing anything (giving a reason as to why he hadn't care when Sasori had grabbed him two days ago).

Sasori hadn't had much to do that day without classes to go to, so instead he cooped himself up in his small house on the West side of town. He didn't need a larger house, though he could afford one with the inheritance he had received after his parents had passed - and then just recently with his grandma passing. He couldn't say he missed the old bag Chiyo. She was a little on the loony side, always ranting and raving about who knew what. The only time Sasori had been able to tell what her inane mumbling was about was when she was going on about some form of devil, a demon coming after him or _something. S_he would say he would come to a point in his life where he would have to choose between the love of his life and his own life.

But he ignored her. After all, the woman was clinically insane.

It was late, around one in the morning, and Sasori was up working on a personal project in his workshop. Well, it really was a spare bedroom since there was a bed in it. But that was about it for the bedroom portion: there were shelves along the paneled walls with wooden puppets – finished and unfinished, male and female alike – seated on them, a heavy desk was pushed against one of the walls, papers with notes on them along with sketches of future projects scattered haphazardly on the surface as well as a small white laptop on top of them, and an opened drawer showed to be filled with tube upon tube of paint. In one corner there was a fake skeleton, not too different from one that could be found in a health or biology classroom; next to the skeleton there were three boxes stacked on top of each other with the top one open, showing off wooden limbs. Different books littered the 'guest bed'. Most of the books looked ancient, the title on the covers sometimes barely legible, while only a few appeared brand new.

That was the so called _Red Scorpion's _workshop.

He was carving at the wood without giving it much thought. Sasori knew what he was doing well enough that the need to pay close of attention was small. Instead, his thoughts wandered to the blond. That blond. He gave Sasori the feeling of forbidden fruit... Like he was _just_ out of his reach, and no matter how much he stretched towards the teen he would never quite get there, his lithe body dancing just beyond the tips of his fingers.

Sasori's eyes slipped closed for only a moment; in that moment, the tool he had been using to carve the face of his puppet's face slipped, nicking his finger.

"Shit!" He cursed out loud, dropping both the tool and the puppet at the same time the word slipped from his mouth. The puppet master stood and looked around for something to cover the rather shallow cut to no avail. Instead, he had to make his way to the small bathroom where he could at least get a band-aid.

The bathroom was relatively small with only the basics: a sink with a mirror above it, a shower that doubled as a bath, and a toilet. Sasori went to the sink and ran his cut finger under cold water while opening a drawer beneath the sink to get a small first-aid kit out. The red watched the crimson water swirl down the drain before opening the kit and getting out some Neosporin along with a band-aid. Putting a small dab of the antibiotic ointment on the pad on the band-aid, Sasori wrapped it around his wounded index finger.

He gave a sigh, turning and leaning against the sink's counter. Now he was hurting himself just thinking about the blond... That soft hair and those bright blue eyes, his smile – even though it seemed to always be sarcastic – how smooth his skin was. Sasori hadn't seen, or even felt, a single blemish on his skin... That boy... He was like perfection. An angel from heaven.

But then it hit him. What had Deidara been doing in a bar like that; how had he known just what to do in bed to push Sasori over the edge like that? Of course there was only one logical answer... That perfect little angel wasn't really much of an angel. He probably slept around as much, if not more, than the red head (though that minute detail did nothing to the apparent want of the blond).

_Not want, _he corrected himself, _Need. I need him..._

Sasori shook the thoughts from his head; he didn't need to be thinking about a one night stand that would probably never call him. With a glance around the small space, the red head exited the room and, instead of going back to his workshop, he decided it was about time that he went to bed.

Unlike the workshop, the rest of the house was relatively tidy; it was only Sasori's workshop where he rarely found the time or effort to clean and organize. The red head normally preferred cleanliness over convenience, but that was the one exception. He walked into his bedroom. A bed, a dresser, a door going into his closet, and a bedside stand were the only things in there, making his bedroom quite plain. He also had some of his previous artwork up, though most were of darker topics. The red head didn't bother turning the light on and plopped himself down on the double bed.

It was only a matter of minutes before Sasori had fallen asleep.

-x-

During the course of the night the wind had picked up, and the first engorged droplets of rain began to pelt everything outside. However, the drops became slowly more and more frequent until there were streams of water trailing down the roads and one wouldn't have been able to see a foot in front of their face.

loud crash of thunder woke up Sasori. He gasped, and sat up quickly to look around the dark room. The room was lit up by a flash of lightning that was quickly followed by another deep rumble. He slid back down and laid his head on the pillow, his eyes beginning to flutter shut again, the drowsiness still as present as it had been earlier, pulling him back into the land of dreams.

Just as consciousness began to leave, the cell phone beside his bed began to ring,

"_I'm shivering in the rain that began to fall  
>Without holding an umbrella<br>Because I'm afraid of knowing loneliness  
>I wanted you and yet I cannot see something<br>like a red string  
>because I cannot undo<br>my longing for you"_

He let out a groan, wondering who could be calling him when he was so desperately in need of sleep, and especially at that late of an hour... The red head rolled over, hoping that the buzzing and ringing would just disappear. Sadly, it didn't.

"_Hold me, although I knew it's a lie  
>I won't hide my drowning heart<br>I drown in your lips  
>I will be satisfied by your warmth<br>I can't go back, Even now"_

With an unhappy sigh he reached out, patting at the bedside table until his fingers brushed the device. Sasori picked it up, flipped it open and held it up to his ear. With a drowsy tone that still managed to show his irritation, he snapped out a "_What?_"

No response, only the light sound of breathing.

"Look, if this is some kind of joke–"

"No..." It was only a small whisper, but a response nonetheless, "This is Sasori, right..?"

"Yes..." He replied hesitantly, sitting back up in his bed, letting the covers pool around his waist, allowing his bare chest to show in the dark and stormy lighting.

"It's Deidara... I need your help... Danna," Everything the other was saying was quiet, whispered. Perhaps he really was in trouble. Then again, if it was the blond, then Sasori didn't quite care if he was lying or not. He would rush to the boy's side if he called - not that he would let anyone, especially the blond, know that his feelings were him were that strong.

"You are? I didn't think you would need to use my number quite this fast."

"I... I don't have time to talk... You just have to find me. Please? I feel like I'm going to pass out, un..."

Sasori blinked. So the blond had a serious side? Okay, he could save the boy. Sliding off of the bed and standing up, he began to get dressed and ready to leave, "Okay Deidara, tell me where you are so I can come and get you."

There was a long pause and the sound of movement before Deidara spoke, "I'm not sure where I am... But I know I'm near water... So, somewhere in the North. I can't see well... But I think it's I'm in a boat house or supplies or something... there's net everywhere, un."

The crimson haired male's mind was working quickly, "So the docks? I'll be there in less than thirty minutes. Try to stay awake for me, Deidara. Don't fall asleep."

"I'll try. I'm just so tired... Please hurry,"

"I will..." Sasori bit into his lower lip before snapping his phone shut and slipping it into the pocket of his jeans. He ran his fingers through his messy red hair, then made his way through the silent house to the front door which he made sure to lock before leaving.

He walked quickly through the rain to the curb in front of the house and opened the door to his car. He slipped into the front seat, rubbing at the black leather, sliding his hands up to caress the piano black steering wheel. This was his baby; with only five hundred released, he had had to pay quite a large sum of money to get the car. It was none other than a Mazda MX-5 Sport Black. Sasori put the key in and started it, then slowly pulled out onto the road.

The roads were reasonably desolate, maybe it was the steady downpour of rain but it was also still pretty early, only half past five. The sleek vehicle made it's way through the maze of roads, guided by a cautious red head. He didn't know if there would be people at the docks to guard the blond or not, Sasori could only hope not. In case though he would have to be prepared for the worst.

As he got closer to the docks, he slowed down considerably. Sasori squinted and leaned forward some in an attempt to see through the rain and early morning darkness. Nothing. Since he couldn't see a thing, he decided it would be best to park his car and walk. And he did just that, parking at the far edge of the lot before stepping out of the car, almost immediately getting completely soaked to the bone. A shiver ran up his spine; he should have thought to bring an umbrella. Yet that never came to his mind in his hurry to get to the blond. He closed the driver's side door, locking it before pocketing the keys.

Sasori then began his trek down the rest of the dock. His eyes were narrowed as he turned his head from left to right in an attempt to see if there was any recent activity near any of the boats, or anywhere else for that matter.

He stopped at the very end of the wooden dock, looking out over the gray water with a sigh. No signs of the blond. He bit into his lower lip, brushing the dripping red bangs out from in front of his eyes to see clearer, even though he knew doing that wouldn't do much to help. Sasori pulled out his cell phone, being careful to shield it from the downpour while he redialed the number that had called him last.

Deidara.

_Riing, riiing, riing..._

The red head let the telephone ring several times before it went to voicemail. He cursed under his breath, then began to walk back down the dock, glancing at all of the boats as he had on the way to his previous point. He dialed the number twice more and finally, on the third attempt, it was picked up.

"Sasori..." The other voice breathed out in relief, "I haven't fallen asleep yet, un."

He let out a small chuckle in response as he continued to look around for the source of the voice, "Good. Now I need to ask you some stuff to find out where you are... Okay?"

"Un."

"Can you see anything outside, and is there anyone around you? Like outside of where ever you are?"

"Um... No one that I know of... But there's a little crack between the door and the floor... I've checked... All I can see is concrete."

"The storage sheds maybe?"

"They're locked, un." he muttered under his breath as Sasori heard an audible shuffle on the phone line.

"I figured as much, now stay on the phone while I look, okay? Just in case." Sasori began to walk back through the rain towards the line of small sheds along the edge of the parking lots. They were rather small, and not very appealing to the eye either; they were grungy looking from the exhaust of trucks and other heavy vehicles, and most of the small structures were covered with graffiti of some sort.

The red head looked up into the mulling gray clouds as they swirled and released more and more rain from their underbellies.

"Sasori?"

He paused in answering, taking a small breath he began to knock on the doors of each of the sheds as he walked passed them. "Yes?"

"Are you knocking on the doors?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I can hear it, un. And you're getting closer to–" the phone line went dead and then there was a loud thump that was soon drowned out by the sound of thunder rumbling up above. Sasori stopped his knocking and ran over to the structure that the thump came from. He knocked on one of the double doors and this time there was a voice that returned his knock.

"Sasori..!" 

* * *

><p><strong>gabrielsangel23, ENvyyy, Mahri, DeeaE<strong>, thank's for reviewing chapter two! I appreciate all reviews, don't be afraid to critique or make suggestions either, people! Also, thank you **ItachiXSasukeXForever** for beta-ing.

Here are links for pictures of the cars in this chapter! Just remove the spaces.

Sasori: http:/cdn . nitrobahn . com/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/Mazda-MX5-Matte-Black-1 . Jpg

Bad guys: http:/www . seriouswheels . com/pics-mno/Nissan-350Z-Super-Black-fa-trees-1024x768 . jpg

-X-

Okay guys, here is the third chapter! I'm posting this on Deidara's birthday, so _Happy Birthday, Deidara~_ and a Happy Cinco De Mayo to those who celebrate it!

Also, if it isn't too much trouble, go to my profile and vote on my poll about the next story I should work on, please and thank you!


	4. The Beginning

_Sasori stopped his knocking and ran over to the structure that the thump came from. He knocked on one of the double doors and this time there was a voice that returned his knock._

"_Sasori..!"_

-x-

"Deidara..." The puppeteer mumbled in utter happiness, his eyes slipping closed as the water falling down from the sky dripped down from his blood red hair to the cement ground at his feet. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity as he allowed his tense muscles and racing heart to finally relax. Deidara was safe again. Sasori didn't plan on allowing the boy to get into anymore dangerous situations like this again.

As long as he had a choice in the matter anyway.

The red head reopened his eyes and gave a tug at the metal handle attached to the metal door. His lips pursed out of frustration; now he had to think of a way to open the door. He lifted the padlock holding the two doors together, running a skilled finger over the divots of the keyhole. Sasori gave a light hum, then looked at the door as if he were actually looking at the blond face to face.

"Deidara, I won't be able to get you out unless I break this lock."

"Then break it," the male on the other side of the door stated as if it were one of the most obvious things in the world. Sasori rolled his eyes. Even though he found the boy amusing, he had to admit he was a bit of a brat. Whatever though, he needed to freshen up on his lock picking skills anyway.

-x-

Inside the cramped building, Deidara had his right arm cradled against his chest while he sat neatly on the dusty and un-swept wooden floor. The blond looked like a mess. He had been sitting in the same spot for some time now, and his legs had managed to cramp up during the nearly two hours of little movement. His hair was in disarray and there was the beginning of a bruise forming over his left eye. His clothes were crumpled and covered in mud with little splotches of blood – the result of a small scuffle he had had with his captors when they had moved him from the car into the building.

Deidara could hear the heavy lock jingling on the other side, so he figured that the red head was trying to pick the lock with something.

"Sasori?" he asked, his voice almost cracking from having such a parched throat.

"Yes?" The reply was distant, and clearly it was coming from someone who was otherwise preoccupied with their work. Certainly someone like Sasori was a master at lock picking. Deidara could picture the red head he had seen just yesterday morning holding a heavy lock in his left hand, working towards popping the legs out of their place with nimble fingers and a carefully constructed tool.

He didn't reply to the other though, he just leaned his head back, closing his tired eyes. He didn't make an attempt to clean himself up either. The blond could care less about what the red head would think of his grungy condition. If it made Sasori not like him anymore just because he had been hurt or bruised up, then he certainly wasn't someone that Deidara would want to spend anymore time with than necessary. Not to mention it wasn't even his fault that he looked like that; he had been _abducted_, dammit!

Deidara let out a heavy breath, "_I'm getting ahead of myself... un... He hasn't even gotten me out of here, let alone seen me." _The blond blinked at the sound of metal resisting being moved; a door in desperate need of being oiled. "_I spoke too soon..."_

Then a dull light shown through the pitch black shadows inside of the shed, and forced him to shield his eyes until they could properly adjust. During his mid-blindness, he felt a hand touch his cheek. Figuring it was his red headed savior, he left it alone.

"Deidara... you're a mess." At that moment, Deidara felt like many things could have been said, "N_o shit, asshole" _being his most likely choice of vocalizing. But he was feeling like he should be expressing at least a certain amount of gratitude towards the elder male, so instead he lifted his face to look at him.

"Tell me something I don't know..." He muttered sarcastically before putting his left arm up so Sasori could aid him in standing. The other did just that and took the extended hand with the same hand that had previously been on the blond's cheek. Helping Deidara up was easy enough. The red head also noticed he was wearing the jacket that he had given him only the other day, which now seemed like an eternity ago. That thought led to others of the previous night - if he were a more bashful man he expected his cheeks would have betrayed him and flushed at the erotic images flashing through his mind about the blond boy in front of him. Luckily enough, he wasn't one to become embarrassed that easily. Nonetheless, he turned his thoughts away from that (for fear of getting a hard on more than anything else) and brought them back to the present; his jacket. He was honestly surprised that the boy had worn it again. Or maybe he had been kidnapped while wearing it already and had no choice..? Either way though, he liked the idea of the younger wearing his clothes... it somehow seemed... incredibly attractive.

"Sasori, stop staring at me, un. It's freaky." At that moment a pair of arms snaked out and rested on the speaker's hips, holding them tightly and protectively. Deidara took a step back against the metal wall, looking at the red head apprehensively. He didn't want to do anything sexual, not now anyway. Maybe some other time. "Not now, stupid," He muttered as he breathed out. This made Sasori roll his eyes and step back. He then walked out of the supply shed, where surprisingly enough the rain had slowed down to a very light sprinkle.

Deidara followed him out, still clutching his right arm to his chest like a newborn child. "I wasn't going to do anything to you, brat. I'm not all about sex. Opposed to what you might think, I don't always have sex with strangers I meet in clubs. I _simply _wanted to get a good look at all of your injuries. But since you're not allowing me to... Tell me instead."

The blond gazed at the other with disbelief clear in his eyes. "Injuries, un..?" There was a long pause as he looked at the slowly appearing car that he hadn't had the joy of really looking at previously. _Such a beautiful piece of machinery..._

"Yes Deidara. _Injuries._ Those scrapes and bruises all over your body."

"I know what a fucking injury is, un!" Deidara grumbled an incoherent stream of curses afterward as he walked to the passenger side and plopped himself inside of the expensive car, not caring whether he got the expensive leather seating wet or bloody. He slid against the seat, his heavy eyelids beginning to slip closed at the small comfort. So much stress and movement was weighing heavily on his body. After all, he had little endurance. Deidara Iwa was never the overly athletic or peppy kid, not even in high school. No, back then he was a bit of a loner. He was never the victim of bullying, nor was he noticed all that much – though he might have been recognizable the few times he was noticed. He just sort of floated along... Anyway, non-athletic, no endurance, therefore little tolerance towards all of this stress on his body and now he was paying for it with a severe case of 'shut the hell up and let me sleep'.

Sasori didn't seem to want to allow this to happen just yet. He had so many questions that were boiling up, begging to be asked first. Also, he still had the injuries that had been left untended so far... The red head removed the completely soaked jacket he had been wearing and tossed it over at Deidara before getting in the car himself.

"Hey! Don't throw your wet ass jacket at me, un!" He shouted, trying to sound like he wasn't in any sort of pain.

The display only made Sasori roll his eyes, "Put it on the floor for me, okay?" With a sigh and a slow nod, he did and settled back against the seat. Sasori then started the car and revved up the engine – which had become pretty much a habit for every time he started the car. He put the vehicle in gear and drove down the lot, turning around and heading back onto the road where traffic had seemed to pick up as people began heading to school or work. His eyes wandered to the digital clock on the dashboard; half past six. Almost an hour since he had gotten the call from the blond to tell him to come save him.

Now that he thought about it, the call, the operation itself all seemed too easy. Why would anyone go to the trouble of kidnapping someone, which is quite a difficult task, then just leave them with a cell phone so they could call someone else to save them? It didn't seem logical in the least. Well, in Sasori's opinion it was. He would never do something so troublesome anyway, so maybe the logistics of something like that simply evaded him.

Sasori turned right at an intersection then straitened out the steering wheel. He glanced at the blond in the passenger seat and gave a small sigh. Deidara boy had fallen asleep with his head lolling against the window. Sasori's focus went back to the road and the traffic.

He decided to take the blond to his house to allow him to clean up – and to also give himself the opportunity to talk to him. He also planned to see if there had been any further reports about the status of the bombing on the news.

After nearly a half an hour of going through the traffic, the artist had finally managed to park his car in front of his beige colored house. It was quite welcoming, especially after being out in the pouring rain that had thankfully, by now, officially stopped. Turning the engine off, Sasori once again looked over at the sleeping blond.

"Deidara, wake up," he said as he shook the other's shoulder gently. Not a single reaction outside of his head moving back from leaning against the window to back against the seat. Deidara's lips were slightly parted, and the hair that was always in front of his left eye fell back, revealing the bruised skin around it. The blond was just overly exhausted at least. That was something Sasori could deal with. Instead of trying to wake the other again, he got out of the car, removing the keys and pocketing them in the process.

With a confident walk, the red head walked over to the passenger side door and opened it. He carefully unbuckled the blond's seat belt and lifted him up, noticing he was s_till as light as ever..._

Sasori closed the door with a bit of difficulty, but managed to do so and lock his car while still keeping the blond sound asleep. But that was probably do in part to his exhaustion. He smoothly walked up the short sidewalk and to his front door, once again managing to maneuver just enough to unlock it and slip through, closing it behind him. He carried the injured male through the dimly lit house and to his own room, laying the tired body on top of the messy sheets.

-x-

When Deidara finally came to, his heavy eyes opened to see an unfamiliar ceiling, an unfamiliar bed... "_Shit... where am I..? Oh yeah... Sasori..." _His eyes wandered around the pristine room; there was nothing distinct about the bedroom other than the art hanging on the walls. He carefully sat up. Feeling something constricting his chest, however, he looked down at his body. "W-what the hell..?" There was gauze wrapped around his upper chest. Deidara lifted his right hand to touch it only to see that his hand was wrapped up as well.

Now that he realized it, he felt cleaner as well... So, that must mean that Sasori had gone to all the trouble of bandaging and cleaning an injured person. For a moment his eyes widened, "_Did Sasori completely..." _The blond lifted the blanket covering his waist and sighed contently, "N_o, still got my boxers. Good. Bastard tries to get in my pants without consent I'll rip his–"_his thoughts were interrupted by the red head walking in the room.

"Finally awake I see?" He was drying his hands on a towel, as if he had just finished cleaning the dishes or something. That almost made Deidara laugh; he never pegged the red head as someone to do housework. Though, everyone had to - unless they had someone else to do it for them, but it didn't seem like he did have someone to do it for him.

"Uh, yeah, just woke up. What time is it?" Sasori nodded his head at the clock on the bedside table.

"Just passed five. You've been out of it for a while... I cleaned you up your wounds and such, but I would still understand if you wanted to take a bath or a shower. Though I don't know how well my clothes would fit you, considering the jacket of mine you were wearing was a bit big." Deidara noticed the red head's eyes drift over to the door which probably concealed his clothing. There was a pause as the red head took a few steps closer to the bed Deidara was by now sitting up in. "Before you do that though, I need to tell you a few things. Okay?"

Deidara watched as the red head sat down on the edge of the red bed sheets, though not the blanket part. That was all bunched up around the blond. "Okay, un?" Deidara was confused. Sasori seemed more distant now, like he didn't want to get too close to the blond. Which was making him kind of anxious..

"To start out, your right hand is fractured and your left is bruised. You have a lot of bruises on your torso and a couple bruised ribs, a black eye... and a few small cuts, but those don't look that bad." Hearing the list of wounds made Deidara blanch. He didn't want the red head to see how badly he had been beaten... Too late now though, he couldn't change that. With a heavy sigh, he looked over at the other. "Now, you need to tell me why these people are after you, or I won't be able to help you anymore than I already have. Honestly, helping you is an inconvenience. A pleasant one, but an inconvenience nonetheless."

The blond stared at Sasori then lowered his eyes to look at his broken hand, "I... I don't know why, un. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you, Sasori. I know we don't even know each other, but I'm grateful all the same."

The red head's eyes narrowed; it was blatantly obvious to him that Deidara was lying. He knew, and he was _still _withholding the information from Sasori. That made him upset. After all that he had done for the blond: rescuing him, bandaging his wounds, letting him stay at his house. And the boy was still being difficult. "Deidara..." he meant for it to sound gentle, but instead the name came out almost sounding like a hiss. He couldn't _stand _liars. With a sigh, the red head stood back up. "Go shower or something. The bathroom's just down the hall. I'll bring you some clothes."

Deidara bit into his bottom lip, feeling the guilt race through his veins. He stood though, bringing his right hand to his chest instinctively. He padded towards the door that the puppeteer was standing in front of; instead of going around though, he stopped in front of him. Their eyes met and the blond mussed his long tangled hair. "I'll tell you after I finish the shower, un. It's kind of a long story." Then he went around the elder man, walking in the way that he had previously been directed in.

Sasori let out a heavy sigh. That was better than nothing at least. He walked over to his closet and began to paw through his shirts that were hanging up, trying to find one that wouldn't be too big on the blond.

While he was looking, he allowed his mind to wander, and eventually, he had a sufficient sized shirt draped over his left arm. The shirt was soon followed by a pair of shorts that could be tightened around the waist. He supposed the blond would have to either do without boxers or wear his old ones.

The red head traipsed out of the bedroom and down the hall, once again to the bathroom. He looked at the door for a long moment before deciding that since he had already seen Deidara naked once, it shouldn't be too much of a problem for him to just set the clothes on the sink in the bathroom. If he didn't like it, then tough luck. He gathered himself, then walked into the humid room, a wave of steamy fog hitting him like a wall.

"Damn, is that water hot enough for you?" he murmured underneath a breath as he sat the clothing on the edge of the bathroom sink that he had used just yesterday to clean of a cut on his finger. Sasori looked down at the finger, "G_uess the band-aid fell off... Whatever." _He slowly backed out of the small space before he was noticed by the other.

Almost as soon as he got the door closed, the water shut off. That made the puppeteer smirk in victory; he had excellent timing. He decided that he would give the other the sense that he had at least been doing something other than standing around and choosing clothes for him to wear, and made a beeline towards his workshop to continue his previous work on the puppet.

Once inside the room, he was sure to leave the door open so that Deidara would be able to find him once he started to look. The red headed puppeteer sat down at his desk and picked the previously discarded puppet up from the floor, along with the carving tool he had cut his finger with. He sat the wooden doll on the desk, looking it over for any impurities that could have perhaps happened yesterday. Not a dent. This made the red head content in a sense as he picked up with what he had been doing. This time, however, he was sure to not drift in his thoughts. He kept his mind focused on his task; carving out a socket for the eyes.

After a handful of minutes drifted by, the door of the workshop was pushed open, though not without a groan of protest. "Sasori..?"

Said male turned his head, stopping his scraping away at the layers of wood to look at the blond, who surprisingly looked a lot better. Though the bandages Sasori had put on him seemed to be loose now. With a grimace, he motioned for the other to come closer. "Come here, Deidara. I need to fix your bandages. You didn't do a very good job of rewrapping them."

"Oh shut up, I can't help that I can only use one hand, un! And that one's in pain too!" Deidara grumbled out, almost yelling at the red head, which only made Sasori roll his eyes in amusement. He took the blond's wounded right hand and began to unbandage it, being careful to not use too much force or jostle it too much.

"So, Deidara, I was promised answers... I expect to get them now." Sasori's gaze drifted from the relaxed hand in his own to the blond's face, then back as he began the process of wrapping the gauze in a way that was tight but wouldn't hurt Deidara.

Said blond blanched. He knew he would have to, and he knew he had said he would; he had even been going over ways to tell Sasori while taking his shower. Yet, when the dreaded moment had finally arrived, he couldn't bring himself to say it. He felt a gentle squeeze on his wrist, and looked at the other to see a reassuring smile. "Well... It started when I was sixteen, un..."

* * *

><p>Alright guys, since I <em>know<em> there are quite a few of you people actually reading this(go story traffic! XD), I won't update the next chapter until I have _at least _five more reviews on top of what is already there. So people, please review! Tell me you like the story, tell me if you found a mistake, give me some tips or pointers, or how about some recommendations even? I'm always up for some ideas for the plot – since I don't have it _all _typed out, but hey, at least I have a foundation and ending planned out. Though how many chapters it will take to get there is still up for debate. More than ten, I think..?

Anyways, a thank you to my beta, as always, **ItachiXSasukeXForever**, and another thank you to **Mahri**, **FaintReality**, and **DeeaE **for reviewing!

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I'm waaay behind with my writing and everything else. I don't even have 2K typed out for the fifth chapter(I usually have the next chapter typed out before posting the current one), but I thought I should post this anyway. So... I think this story may go on a hiatus until I get some inspiration back, I do intend to come back to this though. So don't worry guys.<p> 


	5. Author's Note

Sorry to disappoint, but no, this isn't an update(in case you weren't able to tell with the incredibly low word count and title), this is purely author notes.

Here are a few little things I want all of my fans and subscribers to know!

1) Yes, I plan to continue and no, I have been convinced to not go on hiatus

2) I have made a Tumblr page where I will be posting news on the story and previews of the chapters as I work on them, so feel free to follow me: taivens-fics . tumblr . com

3) For those of you that don't have a Tumblr(getoneandfollowmeOMFG), I won't be posting previews here, but I will give you the other news here.

As of now, I have about 1,600 words written for A Phone Call Away and I am still working on it… At this pace I won't be done before my vacation(July 1- July 6), and I also need to finish my summer work that I have to have turned in beforehand. But I am working little by little to try and finish it since I had so many encouraging reviews on FanFiction.

BTW, thank you guys! *hearts and shit since I can't make them for some stupid reason*


End file.
